Behind The Scenes
by Diva Danielle
Summary: A behind the scenes glance at how the guys really feel while browsing their weekly scripts over breakfast.


**A/N: What do the guys get up to behind the scenes? Here's a short one-shot to give you an insight into their daily lives. ;-) It should also give readers an insight as to how my mind works. No, this sort of stuff is not an unusual occurence as those who know me will testify :-D A huge thankyou as always to my wonderful beta and friend, Mikell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from TMNT and do not make any profit out of this story.**

"Dudes, scripts are in!" Michelangelo yelled, startling his brothers and father.

"Great," Leonardo muttered. "What trouble are we getting into this week?"

Donatello reached for the script, his brow creasing as he scanned the pages.

"Well I can tell you what I'm gonna be doing. I'm making another trip to the library."

"You got another big word to say Bro?" Raphael asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Equilibrium, apparently. I don't know what made these people think I'm some kind of genius."

"Hey, don't sweat it Bro. Equilibrium means a state of balance. You know, mind and body balance." Mikey said, smiling kindly at his brother.

"I'm the leader again this week." Leo muttered, frowning down at the script. "You know just once it would be nice if the screw ups were someone else's fault and not mine."

"An' we're arguing again Bro." Raph sighed, reading over his shoulder. "Don't know why they keep making me out to be some hot-headed ass." He reached for his teddy bear, cuddling it to his plastron.

"Just wish they could see there's more to me than that."

"Oh Raph." Don placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We see it."

Splinter sat beside them, his furry face not at all content. "May I ask why I am constantly meditating? I do have a life."

"I think it's your eyes father," Leo replied. "They're wise; or at least that's what it says in here." He grinned sheepishly, waving the script.

Splinter snarled at his eldest son. "Thank you Leonardo, but that does not explain why I spend almost every adventure locked in my room meditating or eating rice."

"Yeah well," Raph clutched his teddy bear closer to him. "At least they like you. Me, they just portray as some disobedient, angry turtle with no feelings; an' I don't like fighting with Leo anyway."

"I don't like fighting with you either Bro, but what choice do we have? We've got to make a living somehow."

"You think it might be possible for us to make a living without, you know, constantly being beaten up and stuff?" Mikey smiled sadly at his brothers.

"Would make a nice change and I would like a break from all this machinery. I mean honestly, I don't even know what a spanner is, let alone where to use it." Donny shook his head, hunching his shoulders.

"Leonardo, have you called Karai?" Splinter sounded worried. "Apparently she is set to stab you again this week and she is still fairly traumatized from last week's events where she nearly killed you."

"Yes Father, I know. She sobbed on my shoulder all night apologising. I'll call her as soon as breakfast is finished."

"Pass the Fruit Loops would you Bro?" Raph asked, pushing his bowl forward.

"Anyone want any toast?" Mikey interjected, moving toward the kitchen counter.

Splinter looked up from his pot of ice cream; the fur round his mouth covered in Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough.

"No thank you, this will be quite sufficient."

"Hey Raph, you ok?" Donny looked at his brother.

Raphael was scowling down at the script. "I got another chick lined up for me this week. Seriously, do I look like the kinda turtle that would have a different girl every week?" He sounded incredulous.

"It could be worse Raph. You could have to pretend you like April." Donny said soothingly.

"Yeah I guess. But just once I'd like to be left alone and find a stable, monogamous relationship."

"Hey how're the Foot dudes anyway?" Mikey piped up, turning a page in the script. "They weren't speaking to us after last week's events and I'm not sure they're gonna be chuffed with what's happening this week."

"Well who would be chuffed with being beaten up all the time?" Leo pointed out, earning himself nods from his fellow mutants.

"Wow, just wow." Donny did not sound happy. "I'm working on that damn Battle Shell again? How much more work does it honestly need?"

Splinter coughed, wiping his sleeve across his mouth. "I might retire to the living room. Get in as much TV and video game time as I can before I am forced to retreat back to my quarters."

"Good idea father." Raph sounded brighter. "I'll join you."

"You do realise Raphael that this time, I will kick your shell."

"Hehe, bring it on old guy." Raph replied with a wink.

"Come on Don." Mikey stood up, placing his hand on his brothers shoulder. "I'll show you where the wrench fits and how to do an oil change."

Donatello smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Mikey and while you're at it, could you please tell me what on earth an 'algorithmic technique' is?"

Chuckling softly, Mikey led his elder brother out to the garage.

Leonardo stayed behind, alone, leafing through the script one final time. "Well I guess it could be worse," he muttered quietly to himself. "They could still have me staring dreamily at Karai and honestly, if they'd ever caught a glimpse of her legs, they'd know she needs a serious shave first before I'd even consider mooning over her again."

Leo stood with a sigh, picking up his bowl. He'd better call Karai now before she read the scripts and had an emotional breakdown. Also the Foot would need to be called, just to make sure they were all still on speaking terms.

A frown creased Leo's brow. That reminded him. One of them still owed him Fifty bucks for the Chinese dinner he'd bought him the week before.

_Better call now_, Leo thought, hurrying from the kitchen. _Before he reads the script and realizes I'm kicking his butt again this week._

He'd already lost too much money that way.


End file.
